


Let's Go To Town

by ObscureReference



Series: Rarepair Friday Fics [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Okay so Ollie/Wicks are like in a relationship and like they here Bitty complaining that he hasn't gotten any action at Samwell and there like we can fix that if you want. And it happens and then it just keeps happening for a while but like Bitty's still high key in love with Jack so eventually he stops sleeping with Ollie & Wicks but they still chill and if Jack sometimes glares at them that's his business</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go To Town

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who loves rarepairs. 
> 
> You guessed right.

Wicky pressed Bitty down on the bed, one hand on Bitty’s bare shoulder and the other curled around his hip. He licked a strip of skin along Bitty’s neck and mouthed at the underside of his jaw. Bitty tilted his head back to give Wicky more access, his lower lip caught between his teeth. They were both shirtless and hopefully losing the rest of their clothes soon.

Ollie watched this while rubbing himself through his jeans and wishing they had a larger bed.

But Bitty’s bed was larger than either of the sparse singles he and Wicky had in their dorm, so it was the best choice. Besides, it wasn’t like they hadn’t done this before.

The truth of the matter was that he and Wicky had been making do with their single beds about once a week until they’d heard Bitty complain one too many times about how Ransom and Holster always bragged about hooking up with someone from a party and _Couldn’t they be a little more considerate of the rest of us?_

Ollie had looked at Wicky. Wicky had looked at Ollie. An offer was made and subsequently accepted.

Now instead of their dorm with squeaky beds and thin walls, Ollie, Wicky, _and_ Bitty messed around in Bitty’s bedroom, which had a slightly less squeaky bed and slightly thinner walls. The bed was larger, however, and threesomes were fun all around. It had been a win-win deal.

Bitty wasn’t really that interested in them. Ollie had half a thought that he was trying to blow off his frustration about some other guy. But nobody really minded and, again, threesomes. Bigger bed. Win-win.

Wicky never had much to say but he was expressive enough in his own way. There was no shortage of action in the bedroom, at least. While Ollie sat at the foot of the bed and watched with interest, Wicky skimmed his mouth across Bitty’s chest, dipping lower and lower. He paused when he got to Bitty’s nipple, sparing a moment to mouth at the skin before continuing his trek south. Bitty lifted his hips to help remove his boxers.

Ollie sucked in a breath when Bitty’s erection hit the air, and his cock all but jumped out of his jeans when Wicky took Bitty into his mouth in one fell swoop. Wicky was a _pro_ at sucking dick.

Bitty buried his fingers in Wicky’s dark hair and stifled what would most certainly be an obvious moan to anyone the door. Or on the floor above them. Or below them.

The Haus really was a piece of shit but at least Bitty wouldn’t have to brag about it later to let everyone know he was getting some.

Wicky bobbed his head up and down between Bitty’s legs. Ollie hissed as the pressure in his pants grew almost unbearable. He pulled his hand away from his crotch but the need for _something_ there put it right back. He let out a shaky breath as Wicky pulled off of Bitty’s dick to swirl his tongue along the tip of it. Bitty arched his back and dug his fingers into Wicky’s shoulder in a way that looked almost painful.

They’d had penetrative sex before, but today was one of those days where Ollie didn’t think he’d last. He could make do with handjobs and BJ’s though.

“Okay,” Bitty said, voice heavy. “You need to…I'm—”

Wicky pulled away, and Bitty somehow kept it together. Both of them were breathing heavily, and when Ollie looked, he could see the obvious bulge in Wicky’s underwear.

Bitty caught his eye and jerked his head. Ollie moved up.

Wicky separated so Bitty could sit up without effort. Bitty’s face was  flushed, his eyes wide, and he pulled at the waistline of Ollie’s jeans like he couldn’t get them off fast enough. Ollie helped him. Wicky’s eyes were dark and blown wide as he watched them.

Ollie was hanging dangerously close to the edge of the bed, but he steadied himself by holding onto one of the bedposts and Bitty. They were both naked, and Ollie crashed their mouths together like he couldn’t get enough.

Bitty had been an inexperienced kisser when they started, but that was long behind them now. Wicky and Ollie had fixed that pretty quickly. Lots of practice.

Now, Bitty kissed like fucking _champ_ and Ollie could barely remember a time it was otherwise. Bitty’s fingers found their way in between his thighs, wrapping themselves around Ollie’s cock expertly. Ollie removed his hand from Bitty’s shoulder to return the favor.

He broke their kiss to nibble at Bitty’s earlobe. Bitty shuddered.

There was movement from the other side of the bed. Ollie was pretty sure Wicky was taking his underwear off. He was probably touching himself. Ollie wanted to look, but that required moving his mouth away from Bitty’s skin.

Bitty was already close from earlier and Ollie had been aching in his pants all night. It wasn’t long before they were both coming over each other’s stomachs.

Bitty sank back against the pillows, which Ollie figured was his due, but Ollie hadn’t done much that evening. He turned his attention to Wicky.

Careful not to drip over the sheets any more than necessary, Ollie moved past Bitty’s legs and caught Wicky’s wrist.

“Lay down,” he said.

Wicky did. Bitty wiped the sweat from his forehead as he watched.

Ollie didn’t think he was as good at sucking dick as Wicky, but he didn’t think he was terrible. He nipped at the skin of Wick’s inner thigh before he started, but he could tell Wicky was too eager to enjoy it, so he wrapped his lips around his dick pretty quickly.

He couldn’t do as much as Wicky could—not enough practice—but he did work his way down slowly, taking small, careful breaths and swirling his tongue around whatever skin he could reach. When Wicky came, he was so far back in Ollie’s throat that Ollie could barely taste it.

It was a pretty average Saturday for them, that being said.

 

 

Sophomore year was over already.

Their flights left around the same time, so Ollie and Wicky shared the ride to the airport. Ollie’s flight left from gate G17 while Wicky’s left from B3, but they found a space behind a Starbucks to throw their stuff rather than separate immediately.

Wicky played Candy Crush on his tablet while Ollie browsed the internet with what little data he had left. Neither of them said anything even though this was probably the last time they’d see each other all summer. He and Wicky were a thing, but Ollie didn’t know if they were a _Thing_. They’d never really talked about it. Was he expected to call? Would _Wicky_ call?

Ollie rubbed at his tense shoulder and decided not to worry about it. The shitty airport chairs were a worry enough.

He saw Wicky eyeing him more than the tablet and caught his eye. Wicky raised an eyebrow and pointed to Ollie’s shoulder in question. Ollie shook his head. They both went back to their respective electronics.

Thirty more minutes until he had to run to his gate. Ollie wondered if he should do a normal fist bump for their goodbye or if he should make it a big one.

His phone vibrated. It was from Bitty.

_I don’t think I can mess around with y'all anymore_ , it read.

Ollie smiled and flashed Wicky his phone. Wicky shrugged. There’d be no more threesomes anytime soon. Bummer. But apparently Bitty got whoever he’d been fawning over, so that was cool. Good for him, Ollie thought.

_Congrats on your new bf_ , he texted back.

Bitty sent him a string of emojis in response. Ollie laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below or feel free to hmu at my tumblr (http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/) for whatever reason.
> 
> Technically I didn't ask for the prompt specifically for Rarepair Friday Fics, but I got the prompt, it was a rarepair, and it was Friday.


End file.
